Forever
by Breaking.Down.Slowly
Summary: Edward never returned after leaving in New Moon. Now, 72 years later, he returns for his final good-bye. BxE Oneshot. NOW A TWOSHOT. Per La Mia Bella is a sequel of sorts.
1. Forever

**This is just a BxE oneshot. I've been wanting to write one and I know I need some creative outlet since I promised not to work on Two Years Ago until I finished In Your Arms and I'm practically forcing myself to work on it, even though it's not that long. But, hey, I'm trying, right?**

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Twilight or it's sequels, characters(damn!), writer, or movies. 

"He didn't come back. He never came back." Bella muttered as she sat in the rocking chair on her front porch.

She was alone, having never married or having kids. The Cullens were long gone and never returning. Charlie had died when Bella was twenty. Jake had imprinted on a lovely girl named Amber and together they started their family in La Push.

"Why didn't he come back?"

Bella now lived in a small cottage in the woods near Buffalo, New York. She couldn't stay in Forks, it was too painful. Why she chose Buffalo though, she wasn't sure. Maybe she thought he would stumble across the area at some point, it snowed and rained enough.

"Why can't I just die?"

Bella hadn't always talked to herself. It didn't really start until she turned ninety, two years ago. It became worse when the doctor told her that she only had weeks to live. Her appointment had been a month ago.

"I wasn't supposed to die."

She remembered well that her plan was to become a vampire with Edward and live with him. Forever. Until he…_left_.

The faces of Alice, bubbly and hyper, Esme, warm and loving, Carlisle, kind and fatherly, Emmett, burly and fun, Jasper, quiet and reserved, and Rosalie, beautiful and closed off, plagued her mind. They filled her few memories, filled her mind. Their house, their voices, their laughs, their faces, their cars. Oh their _cars_. Her favorite was always Edward's Volvo.

"Oh, _Edward._"

Edward's face and voice outshined them all. His crooked smile, the emotion she foolishly proclaimed was love shining in his eyes, the way he told her he didn't love her.

"No Bella, don't think about that."

Her mind switched gears, to her impending demise. She could feel it inside her, she'd be dead in twenty four hours. Nobody would find her for days, maybe months. She only ever saw or heard from anyone every few months. Not even her mailman came all the way back to her, maybe because she just didn't have mail. She'd have to call Jake soon, he'd want to know.

_"Bella." _Edward's silky voice called to her.

"Bella, you truly are going crazy. Edward isn't come back."

The more she though about it, though, the more odd it seemed. Her memories were never _that_ accurate or perfect or clear.

"Bella, I did come back." The voice pleaded.

"Who's there?" The old woman croaked, hoping whoever it was would let her die in peace in her rocking chair.

"Bella, it's Edward. Your Edward. You must remember." The voice pleaded.

"Bella, you're hearing things again. Oh, you poor old girl. You should probably take a nap soon." She muttered to herself.

"No, Bella, don't take a nap. You won't wake up. I'm right here." Edward's figure, as young and perfect as it was in high school, came out from the trees, walking up the steps to older woman. "You're still so beautiful."

"Oh dear, now I'm hallucinating as well. I really do need a nap." The older woman began coughing as she stood up, starving for air.

"Bella, sweetie, please. Don't go to bed. I need to say good-bye to you. I need to kiss you, hug you, tell you how much I love you, how sorry I am. You can't go to sleep yet." Edward pleaded.

"My poor old mind is really losing it."

"Please Bella, just believe me. I'll change you if you want, really. I'll do it. Just believe me and _don't go to sleep_." Edward continued to please.

"Now I know you're a hallucination. Edward would never change me."

"Bella, please."

"Edward. It's not you. Edward didn't come back."

"Bella, let me talk to you, just listen to me. I'll explain everything. Then you can tell me that I'm a hallucination. Just don't fall asleep yet, please?"

"A-alright Edward. I'll listen." The woman whispered softly, knowing if it was really him, he'd hear.

He smiled, though it seemed almost painful. It was a sad smile, he knew what was happened to her.

He gingerly placed a hand on her back and led her into the living room. A small, old couch and an armchair sat facing a TV, a small table with coasters in the middle of the two. Edward helped Bella lie down on the couch, holding her hand, as he crouched on the floor.

"I lied to you Bella. It was the biggest, worst, hardest to tell lie of my entire existence. When I left, Bella, none of it was true. I-I loved you so much. I-I still do. I only left for your safety. After Jasper…I couldn't stand it if something else like that happened to you…if I couldn't save you the next time. I had to go. It was torture, absolute and horrible torture. God, I love you so much Isabella.

"The entire family has been beating me up about it. I couldn't' even stay with them for the first year. When I did go back, I was a wreck. I hid in a corner in my room. I haven't touched a piano or my music. I haven't been able to feed of a deer because their eyes remind me so much of you. I could touch any innocent creature, it killed me because I knew you would've been hurt if you knew.

"I only lasted two years away from you, Bella. I've been with you since then. I followed you from class to class, stayed near your dorm in college. I went with you to work, stayed in your room while you slept. I've been hiding in these woods since you moved here. I was so afraid what would happen if I exposed myself. At first, it was only going to be for a few days, then a few weeks, then a few years. It turned into forever as I saw you in that constant depression. I had to watch over you.

"Last month, when you went to your doctor's appointment, Alice called before I could follow after you. She told me that you'd die today when you fell asleep. I couldn't let that happen without saying good-bye, or giving you the option of becoming one of us. I understand if you don't want to, or still find me a hallucination. Just want you to know, that if you chose not to be changed, I'll be visiting the Volturi as soon as you…as you…"

"Die?" Bella finished.

"Yeah, that." Bella smiled and Edward smiled back, sadness clear in his eyes. "I love you, so much Isabella Marie Swan. You don't know how badly I've regretted leaving you, telling you that lie, not making you a Cullen, or Masen if you would've preferred, not making you one of us. I regret it all, _so_ much. So, I'm giving you a choice. I could…change you into a vampire, or you could…you know…in peace. It's up to you, but either way, know I love you and know I'll be with you no matter which you chose."

"Edward, I do believe you…kind of. But, I still want to die in peace. It's been what I've been looking forward to for years, being able to say good-bye. I've lived in misery since you left and I don't even want to face the chance of remembering as a vampire. I want to forget everything, let myself look like a seventeen year old again, remember you better. I wish you wouldn't go to the Volturi, but I know I can't very well stop you after I die." Edward chuckled darkly at his love's small joke.

"If you're sure. Just…have one more meal, take one more bath, change into your favorite outfit, do your hair and make-up how you'd like, then wait for me before lying down in your bed. I want to stay with you while you…sleep." Edward said, tears wanting to fall from his eyes. "I'll cook you whatever you want while you take a bath and change. Just tell me what to make."

Two hours later, Bella waited for Edward to come in. He was finishing the dishes and calling his family, to let them know. They would begin plans for the funeral, come to the house, call the cops and tell them they found the old woman dead her with her traumatized grandson. Edward had decided he would stay for her funeral, and then he would go.

He climbed into the bed and motioned her to join him. She lied down gently and Edward wrapped his arms around her frail body, careful of the fragile bones. He snuggled as close as he could to her, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

Silence enveloped the pair as the old woman's breathing even out and her heartbeat became slower…slower…non-existent.

Edward dry-sobbed, for his missed years, for her doubt of him, for his lies, for his miserable existence, for his family.

_He sobbed for his love._

**Don't kill me! Just review! And this will, more than likely, STAY a oneshot, if I get enough begging...we'll see. And no, it wasn't edited, so forgive all spelling/grammar errors.**


	2. Author's Note

**This Is Not Another Chapter.**

This is just for me to say: Thank you all SOOO much for reviewing.

I also responded to all my reviewers, but I couldn't respond to the anonymous ones. So, I'm doing that now:

willow: Epic? Wow, I didn't know I was that good. Hell, I didn't know I was good _at all_(que the pitchforks). I'm actually shocked at how many criers I had!

ella patane: I'm sorry I made you break you're non-crying spell! Yet, I'm also happy you're crying over a fanfic and nothing serious!

nerlz: Thanks! That's sooo sweet of you!

meredith: If I made it a two-shot, I'd have no clue what to put for another chapter. Majority of my reviewers wanted me to leave it as it is, somebody even said that it would lose some of it's beauty and sadness if I did. I kind of agree. I'm sorry if you wanted it to continue though!

So, yes, I'm sorry but I won't be continuing this story. This author's note was to say thanks, reply to my anonymous reviewers(an e-mail is now up on my page(as well as my website!) if you'd like to reply to your reply, just tell me why you're a reader of Forever or something like that), and...I'll admit...to bump up my fanfic in hopes of more readers! Hehe -smiles sheepishly-, can you blame me? This fanfic also gained me a few readers for other fanics and the reviews boost my, basically, non-existent self-esteem(ESPECIALLY where my writing is involved). My fellow writers probably know this feeling!

-Thanks for reading!

Julie

P.S.-I'm thinking of writing other one-shots, what do you think? If I do, I might need some ideas so feel free to send in ideas if you want me to write more one-shots(or stories, after my other two, I think I'm outta ideas!)


	3. Per La Mia Bella

_Edward … please, don't go._

They stood somberly, gazing down on the coffin. Despite being the only ones there besides the priest, they kept their distance from the coffin. Only Edward dared to stand beside it, touch it.

Touch the wooden casket that held his world. His heart. His precious Bella.

He was still playing the role of the much grieved grandson, even if nobody even believed Bella had children. No one questioned the sudden appearance of another family. Old Ms. Swan's doings were her own business in this small town.

_How different it is from Forks._

Edward cringed slightly as he heard the name of the town where he and his beloved met. Hearing it made him want to go back and just remember. Remember all they had and all that could've been if he hadn't royally screwed up.

_You don't have to do this Edward._

"Yes, I do," he whispered through gritted teeth. But he knew they heard him. They always heard him.

"We loved her too, Edward," Alice huffed softly, blinking back tears that would never fall from her eyes.

He looked down at his hand lying on her coffin. The priest was still praying at the head of the casket, completely clueless to the exchange going on just a few feet away. Would he remain so clueless if Edward climbed in with her? Or just on top of the casket? Hell, he would deal with just stroking her face once more, looking at her one more time. She wasn't the Bella he knew, she was everything and more.

_Please, Edward._

He turned slowly and looked at his shadowed family. Their faces were grim and Esme and Alice held such pain in their eyes, a small compensation for the tears they were unable to shed. The priest droned on in the background as his family silently pleaded with him to stay. His gaze swept over them, paying careful attention to meet each person's eyes as they begged.

He gently shook his head and turned around.

_Damn it, Edward, she was just a human!_

He growled a warning to the blonde woman behind him.

_It's true, Edward. She was just a human. A stupid, clumsy human who looked nothing out of the ordinary and just happened to smell very nice. You shouldn't give a damn about her._

He shook with suppressed rage, knowing he couldn't do as he pleased with the damned priest still rambling about the spectacular woman he never knew.

_Please, Edward, just relax. We can discuss this rationally back home and figure everything out. We can fix this._

"I'm not going home. And this can never be fixed." He put his other hand on the casket, as if bracing himself, and leaned his head over it. He sobbed, cursing the world again for not allowing him true tears to shed for his departed love.

_How can you do this to us, Edward? We love you and we loved her too. How do you think she'll feel knowing she caused your death by being human?_

The sobs racked his body harder, forcing him into immobility.

_Don't do this, man. I know it hurts, I couldn't imagine what I'd do in your position, but don't do it. She wouldn't want it._

Edward tried to pull himself together, managing to sigh once before the sobs began again. The statuesque blonde woman behind him rolled her eyes while the woman with caramel hair put a hand to her mouth, as if to hide her own sobs.

"I need to be with her," he finally whimpered.

The small girl with black hair closed her eyes and nodded slowly in acceptance.

"Amen," the priest concluded, making the sign of the cross above the casket.

"Amen," the oldest man in the shadows echoed.

When Edward was four, over one hundred and fifty years ago, his grandmother died of a stroke. She was the only living family member besides his parents and he had been close to his Grammy. Losing her had devastated him. He couldn't leave his room for a week after the funeral and his parents did everything they could through their own grief. He felt broken, battered and bruised by her and by God for causing him such pain.

But Grammy's loss had nothing on Bella's loss.

He ran from the cemetery, letting the priest's bullshit condolences reach nothing but air. He knew the shadowed family was close on his tail, but he could outrun them. Running was his strength above them all. Starved and mad or not, he could win. He was sure of himself.

_Edward, stop! At least talk to us!_

He punched a tree as he ran past it, letting it crack and fall to the ground.

_Ha-ha._

Edward went flying as a large boulder, or Emmett, flew into him.

"Stop fucking running for once," the boulder growled.

_Emmett it is._

"You know what my plan is and you know you can't stop me. Why are you even trying?" he hissed.

"Because you're my brother. You're Jasper's brother and Alice's brother and Rosie's brother. Because you're Esme and Carlisle's son. Because _Bella wanted you to keep living_. Her body crapped out on her, but she's not selfish. She knew it would happen, she didn't want you stuck with a decrepit old vampire for a wife, and she wanted you to continue on without her. Why must you be so God damned ignorant?" Emmett kept Edward pinned down by the throat as he spoke.

"For seventy-two years I watched her. I watched her live a real life without me by her side. I know pretty well she wanted me to keep living. But I'm a selfish bastard. I can't exist without her existing with me now that I know what I'm missing," Edward rasped.

Emmett stood, releasing the younger man from the ground. "Yet you expect us to continue existing without you?"

"If I could, I'd stay, but … I can't. **There would ****be**nothing but a shell and you're all better than that. You'll find somebody to replace me. You can divide up my things amongst yourselves and sell whatever you don't want. I won't be offended, I promise." He stood and shrugged, wiping himself off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my plane leaves in an hour and a half."

"Well … I'll miss you brother." Emmett closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tell the others I love them?" Edward asked softly.

"Yeah, I can—I can do that," he stammered, slouching away with his hands in his pockets.

Edward watched a moment, knowing it would be the last time he saw any one of his family members.

At age six, Edward Masen's mother sat him down and explained the circle of life.

"When one person dies, another is born. The person that died has been chosen to become God's angel or messenger. The one that is born has been chosen to improve the earth, try to complete the work of the person that they replace before returning home."

At age six, Edward Masen believed his mother.

Now, Edward could only wish nobody took his place on earth.

"_We can't kill you Edward. Anger Carlisle like that? Not a chance, he's too good of a friend to me. Besides, she's just a human,_"they told him.

"What do they know?" Edward grumbled as he unbuttoned his shirt. She was his everything, but to them Bella was "just a human."

_Fuckheads._

He threw his shirt on the ground angrily, just wanting to get this done with. It was bad enough he lost a day with the flight over, and then their denial. This delay wasn't killing him, unfortunately.

Felix and Demetri were somewhere in nearby shadows, waiting for his display. He didn't want to wait, but he knew he had to.

_A shame I couldn't just kill myself._

He stood and waited for noon, just five minutes away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chanted softly, the only prayer he needed. "Credo che nella mia Bella. Amo la mia Bella."

The chimes ran out the signal for noon and Edward stepped into the sunlight.

Through the tears and growls, one word floated above all else.

"Amen, my Bella."


	4. Author's NoteAgain

So, you're all fucking awesome.

81 reviews for a two shot? Do you KNOW how utterly ridonkulos that is? Seriously?

Since screwed up, my authors notes from the last chapter didn't show up. Which royally ticked me off. But I knew I'd have to pull the same thing I did with Forever and respond to anonymous reviewers and it only came up once about the translations, so I decided it could wait until now.

First off, my beta is the amazing BohemianBuffalo (who has many names) and ShellsBells really helped me with this. So, when you finish reading, go find them on here and read their stories. Like now. Especially since Bohemian is on vaca. until Monday and it would be totally awesome to come home to an inbox full of reviews and adds, right?

So, the translations.

Per La Mia Bella is Italian for "For My Bella"

Credo che...(I don't feel like looking for it and don't know it off the top of my head) means I believe in my Bella.

Amo... means I love my Bella.

And Amen, for those who aren't Christian or just don't know, means a few things. It's usually said at the end of a prayer as an affirmation, especially for something you believe in. Just so you guys know.

Reviews. So, as I said, you guys are amazing. I think I replied to everyone's review? If I didn't, I'm sorry 'bout that. Just let me know and I'll fix that. But, now for my anonymous reviewers:

**Thuyanh**-I am debating playing with them in the afterlife...in another year. So maybe for Forever's second anniversary. If it continues to stay amazing with reviews.

**Flavius**-Better than Romeo and Juliet? ME better than SHAKESPEARE? Can I have some of what you're smoking? Please?

**edward lover**-Maybe next year.

Yup, I might do something later on. We'll see.

I've also got a twitter on my page and a blog I'll post the link to soon if anybody's interested. And that's about it. Thanks SO much for the love you guys. Really awesome ego boost.

-Julie


End file.
